winxclub4kidsfandomcom-20200215-history
Timmy
Timmy is the brains of the Specialists . He is shy and smart. He is Tecna 's love interest and Helia 's best friend. Personality Profile Timmy loves technology, and flying ships from Red Fountain. His aptitude for technology makes him the perfect boyfriend for Tecna. He is sweet, but shy, even seeming cowardly at times. In Season 2, he is so bashful that it interferes with him telling Tecna how he feels about her. He is the least skilled of the Specialists in terms of combat. He describes how Tecna beat him at video games in Season 3, Episode 14. Seasons Season 1 In Season 1, he met the Winx girls and became interested in Tecna. Naturally, he is shy and uncertain about girls. He tried using his expertise in technology to relate to Tecna. He didn't appear in Episode 8 of Season 1 TimmyS1.PNG|Timmy's Civilian Outfit in Season 1 1x01-Timmy.jpg|Timmy in Season 1 Winx Club: One-Hour Special Coming Soon Winx Club: Revenge of the Trix Coming Soon Winx Club: The Battle for Magix Coming in September... Season 2 In Season 2, he was the victim of a prank by Dark Bloom, and later allowed the Trix to leave Red Fountain with its piece of the Codex, devastating Tecna. Tecna later became frustrated with him because he wouldn't talk about other subjects, besides Technology. But, they later make up after she gets her Charmix. Winx Club: The Shadow Phoenix Coming October 16th... Season 3 When Tecna was lost closing the portal to the Omega Dimension, Timmy was grief-stricken, but did not give up on her. He told Riven that he could still "feel" her, and invented a machine to look for her. To make the machine recognize Tecna, Timmy had to articulate his feelings and describe her to it. The Winx girls helped him do so. This effort was successful, and led to an expedition to rescue her. The Secret of the Lost Kingdom ]] In the movie, Timmy joins the rest of the specialists help Bloom to find her parents. They don't have a big part in the movie but are their to help the Winx girls. Season 4 Like all the other specialists, Timmy was sent to Earth to protect the Winx girls from the Wizards of the Black Circle. They got closer to the Winx girls and helped them rescue Roxy, the last fairy on Earth. Winx Club 3D: Magical Adventure He doesn't have a big role in the movie, but he pilots the Red Fountain air craft and helps find the sapling in Havram. Season 5 Coming in February.... Appearance Timmy is a lanky boy with light brown-orange hair, wears glasses, and is tall and slender. He has small, hazel eyes and medium skin tone. His build is less muscular than the others in Season 1. However, that has changed as his arms appear to be more muscular. Red Fountain Uniform Timmy wears a traditional Refountain Uniform just like the others, with a yellow jewel clasp on his cape. Civilian Coming Soon Trivia *﻿The name Timmy is the contracted form of the name Timothy, which is the English version of the Greek name Timotheos (Τιμόθεος), which means "Honouring God". *In the comics, Tecna's father is not too fond of Timmy. Category:Specialists